helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Ogata Haruna Pocket Morning Weekly Q
Ogata Haruna Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A is an forum page for the purpose of listing Ogata Haruna's answers from Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A. List of Q&A 2014= ;(12/18) Please tell us what your motive was for auditioning for Morning Musume。 '14. :I became a high school student, so thought I would challenge something. :And since I admired Morning Musume。ro-kun. "Pocket Morning Q&A (New Member Special Edition)." Hello!Online. 2014-12-22. ;(12/18) Please tell us your feelings now you've joined your groups. :Though I have nothing but uneasiness with dancing and singing, I want to do the best I can since there are also lots of things I'm looking forward to. ;(12/18) Please tell us someone you respect. :Takahashi Daisuke-san :He's cool not just on the rink, but all the time. :He's kind to everyone, and since he can do everything, I respect him. ;(12/18) What's your favorite word or phrase? :"Tenacity" :Since from now on I want to live looking forward and not break down whatever happens. ;(12/18) Is there a food you're good at cooking? :Rice with eggs and natto. :Since Haga-chan told me the eggs and natto I made was good. ;(12/18) What's something you like to say? :Something I like saying recently is "Honma sore!" (Really that!) ;(12/18) Do you have good eyesight? :It's bad! :0.2! ;(12/18) Is there an impression you do well? :A kabuki actor! ;(12/18) Is there something you can take pride in? :My character of following through with things I like until the end. ;(12/18) What's something you make sure to do every day before sleeping? :Stuff my cheeks with ice! ;(12/18) Is there a massive failure you've had recently? : I overslept and woke up at 18:30, :and thinking it was the morning, ate breakfast bread. ;(12/18) What's the funniest thing you've laughed at recently? :When taking off my shoes with a friend along a riverbed and getting in the river, our socks flew off and floated away! ;(12/18) Do you think you're a boke or tsukkomi ? :Both. ;(12/18) Is there anything you couldn't live without? :My cell phone and ice. ;(12/18) Please tell us your future ambition. :I'll work hard to increase my amount of practice so I'll be able to follow along with the things like singing and dancing I can't do as well as others. |-|2015= ;(1/6) Please tell us a line from a manga, movie, drama etc. that you adore and would like to try saying yourself. :"Koitsu ga dou nattemo ii no ka!!" :(What should I do with you?) ;(1/13) Please tell us a line from a manga, movie, drama etc. that you adore and would like someone to say to you. :"Set me aside, and move on!!" ;(2/3) If for one day only you could join another group, which group would it be and what would you want to do? :I'd want to join ℃-ute-san and try dancing "Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko". ;(2/10) Who is the coolest member in Hello Pro? :Kumai-san → Since I've not talked to her much, it's an image!! References Category:Ogata Haruna Category:Pocket Morning